Feliz Año mi amor
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Mi primer lemon.. **Ikki x Milo x Ikki // Camus y Saori**


~~~~~~~~~Feliz Año mi amor~~~~~~~~ 

-¡¡He dicho que no me pongo esto!!¡¡Estoy muy incomodo así!! 

-Pero por favor Seiya,ya nos probamos los smokings antes y a ti si te gustaban.Además hazle ese favor a Saori,no puedes decir que no la misma noche de fin de año. 

-Me da igual lo que digas Shun,no voy y punto. 

En ese momento otra pareja de caballeros tienen la misma pelea mientras se acercan a los otros dos. 

-Pero Hyoga por favor... 

-He dicho que no!!Si quiere voy con la armadura pero de pingüino no voy!! 

Shiryu y Shun se miran y suspiran.Llevan mucho intentando q sus koibitos se pongan los smokings y nada. 

-Ves Shun?Ni siquiera el "pato" quiere vestirse de pingüino 

-Oye!! tu calla que sino quiero tengo mis motivos 

-Que es este ruido?Todavia no se han vestido??Vamos!! quieros verlos preparados ya mismo!! 

Todos miraron al comienzo de las escaleras de donde provenian esas voces y vieron a Saori.Estaba radiante,llevaba un vestido negro escotado y la tela caia dulcemente por su cuerpo;a su lado Ikki vestido de smoking como los demás. 

-Niisan te sienta muy bien el smoking!!Saori-sama estas preciosa!! 

Los ojos azulados de Ikki sonrieron a los de su otouto pero al ver a Seiya y a Hyoga sin vestir cambiaron radicalmente. 

-Oigan,no escucharon a Saori?vayan a vestirse ahora mismo!! 

Al ver los ojos de Ikki que se les clavaba como puñales fueron a regañadientes,acompañados por Shiryu y Shun,a vestirse.Mientras Ikki y Saori les esperaban en el salon de la mansion Kido. 

-Al final tambien iran los caballeros de oro? 

-Si Ikki-dijo Saori mirando al caballero de Fénix-lo preguntas por algo en especial? 

-Eh?Ah por nada-la mirada del Fénix se desvió a otro lado quedandose pensativo. 

-Si querías saber si iba Milo-empezó a decir Saori mientras Ikki se la quedó mirando-la respuesta es si. 

Los ojos azules de Ikki se toparon con la sonrisa y los ojos de Atenea... 

Por fin en camino,pues los caballeros habían decidido acceder a las suplicas de sus koibitos,a las suplicas de Atenea y a la mirada penetrante de Ikki;los cinco chicos de bronce comentaban amistosamente la gran fiesta q habia organizado Atenea en el Santuario aquella noche. 

El gran salon del templo de Atenea estaba lindamente decorado y la musica se escuchaba desde las afueras;allí estaban todos los caballeros de oro,los de plata,varios caballeros de Asgard y algunos generales marinos. Hilda y Julian charlaban amistosamente,mientras los caballeros y las amazonas presentes disfrutaban de la musica.En ese momento los chicos de bronce y Atenea aparecieron por allí;Shun al lado de Seiya,Hyoga en ese momento se desligaba del brazo del caballero del dragón y un apuesto Fénix custodíaba a Atenea llevandola del brazo,todos se quedaron mirando a ellos dos pues nunca habían contemplado bien la serena belleza de Ikki;se veían muy bien los dos juntos pero eso trajo un doble aguijon de celos en dos corazones. 

Durante toda la noche Ikki y Saori estuvieron juntos,hablaron con Julian e Hilda que les comentaron su idea de casarse pues se habían dado cuenta que se amaban,con el maestro Docko,con varios caballeros de Asgard... 

En un momento de la fiesta Atenea salió afuera junto a Ikki; 

-Bueno,creo que ya tu solo tienes valor para decirle a... 

-Saori-sama por favor ahora no-la diosa quedó mirandolo,por primera vez había escuchado un por favor de sus labios-Ha estado mirandonos toda la noche y no puedo enfrentarme a él. 

-Pero Ikki,si le quieres...si se quieren deben decirselo 

En ese momento uno de los caballeros de oro se acercó a ellos. 

-Princesa 

-¡¡Camus!!¿Qué quieres?-dijo Saori nerviosa 

-Perdonadme,pero quería saber si me podiais acompañar.Algo pasa con el caballero Pegaso y vos sois la única que puede pararlo. 

-De acuerdo-dijo mirando al caballero de Acuario,se volvió a Ikki-¿vienes? 

-No Saori-sama,me quedo aqui un rato,¿después vuelves?-dijo un Ikki suplicante 

-Fénix yo mismo la custodiare hasta aqui ¿vale? 

-De acuerdo. 

Saori se tomo del brazo del caballero de hielo y camino hacia dentro de la sala.Ikki quedó contemplando el cielo,millones de estrellas se abrían paso por el oscuro firmamento.Eran pequeñas luces brillando fuertemente en la oscuridad,la oscuridad.Eso era su corazon,la oscuridad;pensó en aquel que le había robado el corazón.Sus ojos podrían ser aquellas pequeñas luces calidas en su oscuro corazón.Aquellos ojos eran los que ahora se posaban sobre Ikki,este notó como alguien le miraba dulce pero fuertemente y se volvió a mirarlo.Esos ojos,se volvió y quiso caminar hacia afuera pero una firme mano no le dejó. 

-Ikki,tengo que hablar contigo 

-Co...¿conmigo? 

Se miraron fijamente,dos pares de ojos azules;unos denotaban un poco de miedo,inquietud pero en el fondo amor,un amor inmenso.El otro pasión, sinceridad...Milo tomó la mano del caballero del Fénix y lo llevó con él. 

-¿Saori-sama? 

-Hm 

-Perdonamé por la mentira que te dije para sacarte de allí,pero sino Milo no se hubiese atrevido a entrar. 

Saori miró fijamente al caballero de hielo.Nunca pensó que Camus pudiese hacer algo así por su amigo,ni siquiera por nadie;pero era así.Y allí estaba ella,la reencarnacion de Atenea con uno de sus caballeros en las escaleras que comunican los templos.En ese momento escucharon unos pasos.Camus notó como los cosmos de Milo e Ikki se acercaban,tomó a Saori de la cintura y la trajo hacia él;entrando los dos en el templo de Acuario.Saori miró los ojos frios de Camus y se sonrojó.Camus se dió cuenta y al recordar el valor de su amigo,él también se lo impuso.Tomó la cara de Atenea con sus manos y la acarició,cuantas veces quisó sentir esa aterciopelada piel;la miró fijamente y poco a poco puso sus labios sobre los de ella.Al principio fué un beso de una persona,pero Saori se lo devolvió;un beso dulce pero tremendamente pasional.Las manos del caballero de oro recorrieron el cuerpo de Atenea quedandose en su cintura.Se separaron y quedaron mirandose; 

-Saori-sama..yo...perd... 

Camus no pudo terminar la frase,ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios; 

-Te quiero Camus 

Y ya no volvieron a hablar por un buen rato,ni a aparecerse por la fiesta. 

No muy lejos de allí en el templo de escorpio Ikki le pedía explicaciones a Milo. 

-Te dije q si querías hablabamos allí;pero no aquí... 

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo Fénix?-pregunto curiosamente Milo al tiempo que se acercaba aun más a Ikki 

-Yo miedo?nah,solo es que quiero saber que quieres de mi 

-Pues...queria saber... -Milo se fijó en el distraido hermano de Shun que miraba los alrededores del templo como intentando encontrar alguna salida.Estaba de espaldas a Milo,este lo observaba. 

El caballero de oro se acercó a él y le abrazó,Ikki se quedó quieto,fijo,mirando la luna.Milo le susurro: 

-Quería saber si tu me amas igual que yo t amo a ti. 

Fénix abrió aún más sus ojos y su corazón latía a mil por hora."Por fin,por fin me lo dijo" pensaba Ikki.Milo deshizo el abrazo al comprobar la frialdad con la que se quedó el chico de bronce y dió unos pasos atras. Unas pequeñas lágrimas llenaron sus dulces ojos azules,bajó su cabeza intentando borrar de su pensamiento la frialdad de Ikki.En ese momento noto como unas manos tomaban su barbilla y la levantaban. 

-Miramé-pidió Ikki-miramé Milo,por favor. 

Abrió sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto para mirar a la persona que más amaba.Fénix lo miró dulcemente y comenzó a acariciar su cara: 

-Milo,no te quiero igual que tu me quieres a mi... 

Sin dejar que Ikki terminara el caballero de oro comenzó a llorar aún más intentando desacerse de los fuertes brazos de Ikki,pero este lo atrajo hacia él con más fuerza. 

-Dejamé!! 

-¡¡No Milo!! ¡Escuchamé!-dijo fuertemente Ikki-no te quiero como tu me quieres a mi,te quiero aún más. 

"No lo ha dicho"la mente de Milo le decía que no,levantó su mirada y le encontró sonriente 

-¿Me has escuchado?¿Milo? 

-Tu...tu ¿me quieres? 

-Aishiteru Milo 

El caballero de escorpio seguía llorando pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad,Ikki levantó su cara hacia él,besó sus lágrimas y sus labios dulcemente.Ese beso comenzó a profundizase y cada vez comenzaba a ser más apasionado por parte de los dos.Las manos de Ikki comenzaban a bajar por el cuerpo de su ahora amante y las de él a enredarse en los rizos del caballero de bronce. 

Las manos de Ikki fueron desvistiendo a Milo y él hacia lo mismo con Fénix.Ikki se deslumbró al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amante,le tumbó en la cama y comenzó a besar cada rincon de su cuerpo.*Dulce* pensaba Ikki,su boca iba desde los labios de su amante hasta su torso ya desnudo.Milo solo acaricia la fuerte espalda de Ikki y sus brazos.Ikki exploraba el cuerpo de su amante,cada rincon de su cuerpo con sus manos,con sus labios. 

-I...Ikki 

-Dime koi 

-Hazme tuyo-los ojos azules del Fénix se abrieron de un golpe mirando al caballero de oro.Tenía las mejillas rojas,parecia un niño;un niño dulce e inocente.Ikki bajó sus manos y le quito el pantalon y los boxers que llevaba y comenzó a besar y lamer su sexo.Milo se aferró a la cama,nunca pensó que nadie le haría sentir así.Pero Ikki quería ir más allá. 

-Milo-koi?-Milo seguía con los ojos cerrados,disfrutando del placer que Ikki le daba.Ikki besó los labios de Milo y este abrió los ojos para mirar el objeto de su deseo. 

-Ikki-chan aishiteru-dijo besando al Fénix.Este le susurro al oido:"Quiero hacerte mio en cuerpo y alma,mio"Los ojos de Milo le dieron la respuesta, Ikki se pone enfrente de su amado y levanta sus caderas un poco.Vuelve a mirarle y comienza a empujar su miembro suavemente para no lastimarle. Un poco de dolor llego al principio pero después fué placer,un placer dulce e intenso.Milo apretó fuertemente las sabanas,su cuerpo se arqueaba y su respiracion al igual que la de Ikki se aceleraba.Después de un largo momento Ikki llegó al clímax llenando calidamente el interior del caballero de oro.Ikki se recostó a un lado mientras Milo se recostaba en el pecho del Fénix. 

-Ikki,te quiero-la sonrisa de Ikki llenó todo el templo y Milo lo notó. 

-Yo si que te quiero Milo-koi.Y así dulcemente quedaron los dos abrazados escuchando sus corazones y sus propias respiraciones. 

Camus abrazaba a Saori en la entrada del templo de Acuario,ella miraba la luna llena que inundaba de luz aquella noche y él la miraba a ella,tan fragil en sus brazos.Escucharon un gran bullicio que venia de la fiesta; 

-Ya son las doce-dijo Saori en un susurro 

En ese mismo instante otros dos enamorados se miraban dulcemente después de haber compartido el momento más bello de sus vidas. 

-Ikki? 

-Mm? 

-Ya son las doce,mi amor. 

Ambas parejas conocieron sus sentimientos esa noche; 

-Feliz año,mi amor-dijeron los cuatro a la vez 

Y dulcemente Saori y Camus,Milo e Ikki se besaron en una última noche de año,romantica y apasionada. 

~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

by:Aleisha & Saku-chan 


End file.
